The present invention relates to a mechanical drive mechanism that imparts rotary motion to inertia wheels and produces driving motion in items such as toys and kinetic sculptures. Kinetic sculptures are sculptures having moving parts, and the present invention is utilized in such sculptures to produce the motion.